Darcie
by Galadiel
Summary: Tuzin lat później Darcie zostaje nauczycielką w Hogwarcie... ale co działo się wcześniej? Kim była jedenastoletnia dziewczynka, która otrzymała list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, informujący ją o tym, że jest czarownicą?
1. Prolog

– Mamo, mamo, patrz!

Dziewczynka podbiegła do okna, na którego parapecie stała maleńka sówka. Do tej pory dziewczynka nie widziała sów, dlatego to przeżycie było dla niej czymś wyjątkowym. Sówka była przepiękna: szarobrązowa, o złotych, lśniących oczach. Wydawała się wpatrywać w dziecko, jak gdyby to właśnie do niego specjalnie przyleciało.

– Sowa? – odezwała się matka, spoglądając ze zdumieniem na ptaka za oknem. – Coś wcześnie... czy sowy nie powinny latać nocą? Może ma wściekliznę. Odsuń się, Darcie! Nie chcę, żebyś się czymś zaraziła.

Zaraz też przybiegła z kuchenną ścierką i zaczęła odganiać sówkę, która jednak nadal z uporem wpatrywała się w dziewczynkę, niezależnie od tego, ile razy jej matka powiedziała "sio!"

– Mamo, ale ona ma coś przywiązane do nóżki! – zauważyła Darcie, raz jeszcze wychylając rudą główkę przez okno, powstrzymywana przez matkę. – No popatrz, wygląda zupełnie jak koperta. A może to list?

– Żartujesz sobie, Darcie? Sowy nie noszą listów. Od tego są listonosze. Przestań gadać głupoty i zabieraj się za obiad. Tylko żadnego czytania przy jedzeniu.

– Ale mamo... – jęknęła dziewczynka, jak gdyby to mogło przekonać kobietę.

– Powiedziałam coś! Książkę poczytasz jutro. Zresztą są wakacje. Czemu nie pójdziesz pobiegać na dwór z kolegami?

Darcie naburmuszyła się i usiadła na krześle, opierając brodę na dłoniach. Nie znosiła, kiedy matka podnosiła temat przyjaciół.

Bo tego jednego właśnie nigdy nie miała. Zawsze uchodziła za najlepszą uczennicę w całej szkole, wygrywała niemal wszystkie konkursy, w których brała udział, a do czego przyłożyła rękę, to jej wychodziło. Pozostałe dzieci zawsze wszystkiego jej zazdrościły, czemu zresztą trudno było się dziwić.

Owszem, miała kolegów, ale ograniczali się oni do znajomych z klasy, którzy przypominali sobie o jej istnieniu albo kiedy potrzebowali pomocy (zazwyczaj notatek do sprawdzianów), albo kiedy trzeba było się na kimś wyżyć. Bo czy nie najłatwiej śmiać się z rudej, piegowatej kujonki, której brak odwagi, by odpowiedzieć?

Darcie trzymała się na uboczu właśnie z tego względu. Zwłaszcza że w pewnym momencie przezwano ją dziwaczką, kiedy sprawiła, że koleżanka, która wyśmiewała się z jej piegów, nagle pokryła się wielkimi, czerwonymi bąblami. Darcie nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć, jak to się stało, a jej rodziców wezwano do dyrektora. Jedynie fakt, iż dziewczynka była tak dobrą uczennicą, uratował ją przed zawieszeniem w prawach ucznia.

Ale nie był to jedyny taki przypadek. Czasami wokół niej działy się dziwne rzeczy, których nikt nie rozumiał, nawet ona sama. Przyszedł więc taki dzień, że nawet ci, którzy zawsze się z niej wyśmiewali, zaczęli jej unikać w obawie, że wypadną im wszystkie włosy albo też zapomną, jak używa się języka angielskiego.

– Lubię czytać – bąknęła Darcie.

– Och, oczywiście. – Jej matka przewróciła oczami i postawiła przed nią miskę zupy. – Ale to nie znaczy, że masz unikać kolegów.

– To nie ja ich unikam, tylko oni mnie – wybuchła dziewczynka, marszcząc czoło. – I niech tak zostanie.

Kobieta westchnęła, po czym usiadła na krześle obok.

– Córeczko, nie możesz w ten sposób podchodzić do ludzi. Oni... czasami bywają męczący, to fakt, ale musisz mieć kolegów.

– I mam. Tutaj – wskazała na książkę, co zirytowało jej matkę.

– Mówię o _prawdziwych_ kolegach, Darcie. Jeszcze nie spotkałam dziecka, które tak bardzo unikałoby towarzystwa jak ty.

– W porządku. – Darcie przewróciła oczami. – Wyjdę dzisiaj na dwór.

I wyszła. Ominęła plac zabaw, na którym bawili się jej koledzy, i usiadła na parkowej ławce, otwierając książkę. Już zaczęła nowy rozdział, kiedy spostrzegła, że nie jest sama.

– Witaj, sówko – uśmiechnęła się do niewielkiego ptaszka, który najwyraźniej przyleciał tu za nią z domu. Teraz mogła mu się dokładniej przyjrzeć, bo nie odlatywał.

Do tej pory jeszcze żadne zwierzę nie było tak ufne względem niej, ale nie bała się. Nawet jeżeli jej matka twierdziła, że sówka może być chora na wściekliznę, jakoś nie przyszło jej to nawet do głowy. Dziewczynka wyciągnęła rączkę, żeby pogładzić ją po główce, a ptak żartobliwie kłapnął dziobem, rozbawiając ją.

– Jednak masz list. To dla mnie? – zapytała, choć wiedziała doskonale, że zwierzątko nie może jej rozumieć. A jednak sówka wystawiła nóżkę, jakby zachęcając ją do odwiązania wiadomości. – Jednak dla mnie...

Serce biło jej mocno, kiedy odwiązywała list od nóżki sowy. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widziała niczego podobnego. W tym momencie nawet książka, leżąca obok niej, przestała mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Do tej pory nic jeszcze tak jej nie zafascynowało – ale jak mógłby jej nie zafascynować taki widok: koperta, zaadresowana wyraźnie do niej przepięknym, zielonym atramentem i staroświecka pieczęć, przedstawiająca dziwny herb: lwa, węża, orła i borsuka wokół wielkiej litery H.

– Dziękuję, sówko – powiedziała niepewnie Darcie.

Dłonie jej się trzęsły, kiedy łamała pieczęć, by otworzyć kopertę. Stamtąd wysunął się arkusz grubego, żółtawego pergaminu, zapisanego tym samym eleganckim pismem, co adres na kopercie.

_Szanowna Pani Shirley,_

_Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pani, że została Pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia. _

_Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy Pani sowy nie później niż 31 lipca._

_Z wyrazami szacunku_

_Minerwa McGonagall_

_Zastępca Dyrektora_

Darcie poczuła, że kręci jej się w głowie. Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa? Nie wierzyła w magię... przecież to były rzeczy dla dzieci... występowały tylko w bajkach... ale z drugiej strony... czy nie działo się tyle różnych rzeczy wokół niej? Jak to było z tymi czyrakami?

Porwała książkę z ławki i pobiegła z powrotem do domu, czując, że brakuje jej powietrza. Nie miała pojęcia, jak zareagują na to jej rodzice, ale sądziła, że stwierdzą, że to jakiś mało zabawny żart. Może i ona powinna tak sądzić, przecież wpajano w nią rozsądek... a jednak...

– Mamo!

– Co znowu, Darcie? Myślałam, że bawisz się z dziećmi na dworze – powiedziała zirytowanym tonem kobieta, wychodząc na spotkanie córki.

– Popatrz, co przyniosła mi ta sówka.

Kobieta wzięła list w swoje dłonie i obróciła go kilka razy, marszcząc czoło.

– Mówiłam ci – mruczała pod nosem – żebyś nie dotykała tego zwierzęcia. Kto wie... jakie choróbsko...

Ale myślami była daleko od domu. Nie wierzyła w to, co widziała. Nie słyszała nigdy o czymś takim jak _Hogwart_, ale wszystko to wyglądało co najmniej niepokojąco. To wszystko mógł być jakiś niedorzeczny żart.

– Co to jest? – spytała dziwnym tonem głosu.

Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie wiem... list, który ta sówka miała przywiązany do nóżki. Ale widziałaś? Widziałaś, mamo? – zapytała podniecona. – Tam jest napisane, że zostałam przyjęta...

– ...we wrześniu idziesz do gimnazjum, Aubrianno. – (Dziewczynka skrzywiła się na dźwięk swojego pierwszego imienia). – Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Nie mam zamiaru wysyłać cię do jakiejś dziwnej szkoły. Masz zdobyć wykształcenie. Powinnaś być na tyle rozsądna, żeby nie wierzyć w takie bzdury.

– Ale jeżeli to prawda? Jeżeli rzeczywiście mogłabym się nauczyć magii?

– Brednie, Aubrianno. Magia nie istnieje. A ja mam nadzieję, że masz ambicje większe niż... niż zostawanie podrzędnym iluzjonistą – odparła ze złością kobieta, a ton jej głosu świadczył o tym, że dyskusja jest skończona.

– Ale mamo... – próbowała wciąż jeszcze coś wywalczyć Darcie.

– Dość! Marsz do pokoju i ani słowa na temat tego... tej... tej szkoły!

Łzy zalśniły w oczach Darcie, ale nie powiedziała już nic. W milczeniu pobiegła do swojego pokoju, nie mając pojęcia o tym, że jej zaniepokojona matka już wykręcała numer do pracy swojego męża.


	2. Ulica Pokątna

Do tej pory rzadko kiedy zdarzało się, by Darcie dostawała szlabany, bo zazwyczaj była posłuszną córką. Tego dnia jednak, kiedy przyszła wiadomość z Hogwartu, nie potrafiła zgodzić się z matką, która twierdziła, że są to jakieś bzdury, nie mogła nie dostać kary. A może rzeczywiście wszystko to, co robiła, było magią? Co jeżeli miała szansę stać się potężną czarownicą, lecz przez zakaz jej matki nigdy nie będzie jej to dane?

Kiedy następnego dnia jej ojciec wrócił do domu, Darcie wypuszczono z pokoju, w którym siedziała cicho, chociaż miała ochotę krzyczeć. Zaprowadzono ją do salonu, gdzie siedziała jej matka, a wkrótce usiadł i ojciec.

– Musimy porozmawiać, Aubrianno – rzekła poważnym tonem matka, a fakt, iż użyła pierwszego imienia Darcie, świadczył o tym, że nie zamierzała zmienić swojego zdania. – Na temat tego listu, który do ciebie przyszedł.

– Ktoś musiał zrobić sobie z ciebie jakiś wyjątkowo głupi żart – dodał ojciec, nie bacząc na łzy w oczach córki. – Myśleliśmy, że jesteś na tyle rozsądna, żeby wiedzieć, że coś takiego, jak szkoła magii, nie może istnieć.

– Ale tato... – zaczęła Darcie łamiącym się tonem.

– Nie przerywaj mi – warknął ojciec. – Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś się nie wcinała w słowo, kiedy ktoś do ciebie mówi?

Darcie spuściła oczy i wbiła wzrok w kolana.

– We wrześniu idziesz do gimnazjum. Jeszcze nie tak dawno byłaś taka zachwycona, wiedząc, że idziesz do najlepszej szkoły w okolicy. Ja i twoja matka robiliśmy wszystko, bylebyś spełniała swoje marzenia. Mamy wobec ciebie wielkie ambicje, Aubrianno, ale żeby cokolwiek osiągnąć, musisz wreszcie spoważnieć.

Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała. Dłonie miała zaciśnięte w pięści i wciśnięte pod uda, jakby to mogło jej w czymkolwiek pomóc.

– Dlatego... chociaż są wakacje – odezwała się znowu matka – uznaliśmy z ojcem, że będzie najlepiej, jeżeli najbliższy tydzień spędzisz w swoim pokoju, myśląc nad swoim zachowaniem. Może w ten sposób zrozumiesz, że my chcemy tylko twojego dobra, ale nie możemy wiele zrobić, kiedy ty nam się stawiasz.

Darcie zamknęła oczy, czując, jak łzy kapią jej z policzków na kolana.

– Wracaj do...

Ale słowa jej matki przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Spojrzała ze zdumieniem na męża, a ten skinął głową. Kobieta wstała więc i ruszyła do holu, żeby sprawdzić, kto przyszedł. Spodziewała się zapewne sąsiada albo przejezdnego, który przyszedł zapytać o drogę.

Przez moment w salonie panowała cisza. Darcie starała się uspokoić, jej ojciec milczał, najwyraniej próbując dosłyszeć coś z cichej rozmowy, która odbywała się przy drzwiach wejściowych, lecz nie był w stanie, gdyż z takiej odległości sztuką byłoby wyłowić chociaż jedno słowo z tego wszystkiego, co było wypowiadane.

Wreszcie dało się słyszeć dźwięk zamykanych drzwi; najwyraźniej gość wszedł do środka, bo nadal brzmiały w korytarzu przyciszone głosy. Wkrótce też obie osoby weszły do salonu: matka Darcie oraz kobieta w dziwnym, czerwonym płaszczu i wysokim kapeluszu.

– To... pani... Septima Vector – przedstawiła nieznajomą mama Darcie, marszcząc lekko czoło, a kobieta obok skłoniła głowę. – To... to jest mój mąż... – Mężczyzna wstał i wyciągnął rękę. – A to jest Aubrianna.

Darcie szybkim ruchem otarła łzy i również wstała, by się przywitać. Uważnie przy tym przyjrzała się nieznajomej, czując się dziwnie skrępowana jej obecnością.

– Aubrianno, proszę cię, zostaw nas samych – ciągnęła matka. – Wracaj do pokoju... poprosimy cię, kiedy będzie trzeba.

– Dobrze, mamo – odpowiedziała niepewnie Darcie, po czym ruszyła ku drzwiom. Miała dość niepokojące wrażenie, że nieznajoma ją obserwuje.

Kiedy upewniła się, że nikt jej już nie zobaczy, puściła się biegiem po schodach, aż dotarła do swojego pokoju, gdzie się zamknęła i chwyciła za książkę. Nie lubiła nieznajomych, zwłaszcza takich, którzy wyglądają dziwacznie i się jej przypatrują. Miała tylko nadzieję, że kiedy matka poprosi ją z powrotem, kobiety już nie będzie.

A trwało to długo. Darcie skończyła książkę i usiadła przy biurku, by trochę porysować, ale trudno było jej skupić się na czymkolwiek, więc wyjrzała niepewnie z pokoju. Słyszała stąd podniesione głosy rodziców... kłócili się...?

Często się to działo. Jej mama Eleanor była nauczycielką angielskiego, z kolei ojciec Robert miał kancelarię adwokacką. Wydawali się należeć do dwóch różnych światów i bardzo często mieli zupełnie odmienne zdania na różne tematy, wobec czego ich dyskusje dość często zamieniały się w kłótnie. Darcie, ilekroć się to działo, zamykała się w swoim pokoju, udając, że nic nie słyszy, dlatego i teraz szybko zamknęła drzwi.

Nie wiedziała jednak, co ze sobą zrobić, bo książkę, którą dopiero co wypożyczyła z biblioteki, zostawiła w holu na dole. Nie ośmieliła się więc wyjść, tylko położyła się na łóżku i wpatrywała w sufit, wyobrażając sobie, że patrzy nie na białą powierzchnię, lecz na nocne niebo. To ją zawsze uspokajało.

Darcie zaczęła już robić się głodna, kiedy drzwi jej pokoju się otworzyły i jej matka wetknęła głowę do środka.

– Chodź, możesz już zejść. I, na Boga, mówiłam ci, żebyś nie kładła się do łóżka w ubraniach.

Dziewczynka zarumieniła się i wyskoczyła z łóżka, ruszając za matką. Przekonana była, że na dole już nikogo nie zastanie, ale myliła się. W salonie nadal był jej ojciec oraz dziwna nieznajoma, która teraz z całą pewnością jej się przypatrywała.

– No już, moja droga, nie ma się co wstydzić – odezwała się dość surowym głosem kobieta. Miała czarne włosy i zielonkawe, bystre oczy. – Nie jesteś ani pierwsza, ani ostatnia, która nic nie wie, ale to się wkrótce zmieni.

Darcie zarumieniła się.

– Ja... to nie tak, że nie wiem _nic..._ – mruknęła; przecież uczyła się najlepiej z całej klasy.

Kobieta zacmokała.

– Ale nie wiesz nic o _naszym_ świecie – odparła. – Porozmawiałam z twoimi rodzicami, a oni zgodzili się, żebyś uczęszczała do Hogwartu, więc... sądzę, że jest jeszcze sporo rzeczy, których będziesz się musiała nauczyć, nim tam pójdziesz.

Przez moment w pokoju panowała cisza. Darcie spojrzała na rodziców i powoli jej buzia się rozpogodziła.

– _Naprawdę_? – spytała z zaskoczeniem w głosie. – Pozwoliliście?

– Nie każ nam tego żałować – skrzywił się jej ojciec, kiedy cmoknęła go w policzek.

– Bądź jutro gotowa o dziewiątej rano – odezwała się pani Vector. – Zabiorę cię na zakupy i opowiem ci, co i jak.

Przez resztę tego dnia, nawet po odejściu dziwnej damy, nikt do nikogo się nie odzywał, jakby wszyscy się bali, że poruszenie jakiegokolwiek tematu będzie ryzykowne, więc Darcie nawet nie czuła się źle, kiedy wreszcie mogła wrócić do swojego pokoju z książką, którą zabrała z holu.

Następnego dnia dziewczynka wstała o świcie, z niecierpliwością wyczekując dziwnej damy. Za kwadrans dziewiąta nie była w stanie dłużej usiedzieć w swoim pokoju i zeszła na dół, chociaż wiedziała, że ma szlaban i nie wolno jej było opuszczać pokoju, póki nie dostała zezwolenia. Ku jej zaskoczeniu jednak, matka nie próbowała jej zatrzymać.

Pani Vector pojawiła się punktualnie o dziewiątej, a widząc dziewczynkę stojącą w progu, uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

– Zamienię jeszcze słowo z twoją mamą – rzekła, po czym weszła do środka i znikła w kuchni, gdzie akurat znajdowała się Eleanor.

Wróciła parę minut później, po czym wzięła Darcie za rękę i poprowadziła do centrum miasteczka.

– Gdzie właściwie idziemy, proszę pani? – zapytała Darcie, kiedy już przemogła swoją nieśmiałość.

– Na stację kolejową – odparła dama. – I od tej pory możesz nazywać mnie profesor Vector. Mam nadzieję, że na twoim trzecim roku spotkamy się na zajęciach.

– A czego pani uczy, pani profesor?

Septima uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nie wiedziała jak, ale w jakiś sposób udało jej się dość szybko zyskać zaufanie tego dziecka.

– Numerologii. To trudny, wymagający przedmiot, który wybiera niewielu uczniów, ale zapewniam cię, że nie ma niczego tak interesującego jak właśnie numerologia. Przydaje się w życiu czarownicy. Weź to pod uwagę, kiedy będziesz się decydować na konkretne przedmioty podczas trzeciego roku.

Darcie kiwnęła głową, czując, jak podniecenie wypełnia ją od stóp do głów. Nie zaczęła jeszcze nauki, a już chciała być na trzecim roku i dowiedzieć się, czym tak naprawdę jest numerologia... i tyle innych rzeczy...

Siedziały już w pociągu, kiedy Darcie ośmieliła się spojrzeć na kobietę przed sobą. Dzisiaj nie miała na sobie owego osobliwego płaszcza; ubrana była jednak tak dziwacznie, że rzucała się w oczy równie bardzo.

– Czego jeszcze uczy się w tym Hogwarcie? – zapytała dziewczynka.

– Zaczynasz od całkowitych podstaw... wszyscy zaczynają, niezależnie od tego, czy są czystej krwi, czy pochodzą z rodzin mugoli...

– ..._czego_?

Profesor Vector uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Mugole to zwykli, niemagiczni ludzie. Tak jak twoi rodzice. Ale to naprawdę niczego nie zmienia. Tak jak mówiłam, wszyscy zaczynają od podstaw – wyjaśniła kobieta. – Będziesz się uczyć zaklęć, transmutacji, eliksirów, historii magii, zielarstwa, astronomii, obrony przed czarną magią. No i latania na miotle, rzecz jasna.

Kiedy to mówiła, brzmiało to tak, jak gdyby były to rzeczy zupełnie naturalne. Tymczasem Darcie nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądają owe przedmioty, przyzwyczajona do zajęć takich jak matematyka czy język angielski.

A jednak wszystko to brzmiało tak cudownie, że wcale nie było jej przykro, iż oddaje komuś innemu swoje miejsce w najlepszym gimnazjum w okolicy. Nic nie mogłoby się równać z zajęciami w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa.

– Ale... jak to się właściwie stało...

– …że zostałaś przyjęta? – dokończyła profesor Vector, unosząc brwi, a Darcie kiwnęła głową. – Cóż, każda osoba, która ma moc magiczną, jest zapisywana do szkoły wraz z chwilą urodzenia... i ty jesteś jedną z nich.

– Ale skoro nikt w mojej rodzinie nie miał takich mocy...

– To nie tak, że nikt. Ktoś w przeszłości musiał być z rodziny magicznej, byś i ty miała te zdolności, moja droga – wyjaśniła zaraz pani profesor. – Niekiedy tak jest, że owa moc zanika... i objawia się wiele pokoleń później. Ale naprawdę nie masz się o co martwić, moja droga. Wiele osób, tak jak ty, nie miało do tej pory pojęcia o istnieniu Hogwartu.

Po godzinie dotarły do Londynu. Przez całą drogę Darcie zadawała pytania, chociaż bardzo się starała siedzieć cicho. Profesor Vector jednak nie wydawała się być w żaden sposób zirytowana; odpowiadała na wszystkie pytania i wątpliwości dziewczynki, uspokajała ją i zapewniała, że nie ma mowy o żadnej pomyłce.

Kiedy wyszły na ruchliwe ulice Londynu, w którym Darcie jeszcze nigdy nie była, Septima raz jeszcze wzięła ją za rękę i poprowadziła szybkim krokiem wzdłuż jednej z dróg.

– Wpierw pójdziemy do banku – wyjaśniła – i zamienimy pieniądze, które dali ci twoi rodzice na zakupy, na pieniądze czarodziejów.

– Pieniądze czarodziejów? – zdziwiła się dziewczynka.

– Tak, to proste, zobaczysz. Są galeony, sykle i knuty. Jeden galeon to siedemnaście sykli. Jeden sykl to dwadzieścia jeden knutów.

Nim Darcie zdołała zapytać o cokolwiek więcej, pani profesor delikatnie popchnęła ją w prawo, pomiędzy sklep z płytami oraz księgarnię. Z niewiadomych przyczyn nikt poza nimi dwiema w ogóle nawet nie zaglądał w tamtą stronę... i prawdę mówiąc, dziewczynka była o krok od tego, by spytać profesor Vector, gdzie powinna iść.

Drzwi niemal wtapiały się w ścianę, więc nic dziwnego, że Darcie zwyczajnie ich nie zauważyła. Profesor jednak popchnęła je i wprowadziła ją do małego, obskurnego pubu, pełnego najdziwaczniejszych osób, jakie Darcie kiedykolwiek widziała.

– To, moja droga, jest Dziurawy Kocioł – wyjaśniła Septima. – Tędy wchodzimy na ulicę Pokątną, gdzie można kupić wszystko, co jest ci potrzebne do czarowania. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebowała dachu nad głową, można się tu też zatrzymać... chociaż wolałabym, żebyś na razie mieszkała z rodzicami.

Darcie nie odpowiedziała. Spojrzała jedynie na panią profesor, która przywitała się z garbatym, bezzębnym barmanem, po czym poprowadziła ją ku tylnym drzwiom.

Z początku dziewczynka myślała, że to jakieś żarty, bo stanęły na brzydkim, zarośniętym podwórku, na którym znajdował się jedynie śmietnik i otaczający je mur.

– Spójrz uważnie – odezwała się pani profesor, wyjmując długą różdżkę z kieszeni (Darcie aż otwarła usta ze zdumienia). – Trzy do góry i dwie w bok... tak.

Stuknęła różdżką w odpowiednią cegłę i oto im oczom ukazała się ruchliwa ulica. Dziewczynka stanęła jak wryta, więc pani profesor musiała popchnąć ją lekko ręką, zachęcając do tego, by ruszyła się z miejsca.

– Jak mówiłam, wpierw trzeba iść do banku. Tam zamienimy twoje pieniądze na pieniądze czarodziejów. Potem pójdziemy do sklepów, kupić ci książki, pióro, atrament, składniki eliksirów i całą resztę.

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową, a Septima podała jej kopertę, w której Darcie otrzymała list.

– Tu w środku masz całą listę – rzekła, a Darcie wyjęła arkusz pergaminu, którego uprzednio nie zauważyła. – No to jak. Gotowa?

– Gotowa – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, a profesor Vector poprowadziła ją wzdłuż ulicy Pokątnej.


	3. Różdżka

Tak jak powiedziała profesor Vector, na samym początku skierowały się w dół ulicy, ku jedynemu bankowi czarodziejów, który to, prawdę mówiąc, bardzo ciekawił Darcie. Dziewczynka maszerowała posłusznie za swoją opiekunką, rozglądając się dokoła i wychwytując fragmenty rozmów, które prowadzone były wśród wszystkich zebranych tu czarodziejów i czarownic – a tych było naprawdę wielu.

– Nie udało mi się, niestety, zdobyć biletów na finał – mówiła jakaś kobieta, przyglądając się wystawie jednego ze sklepów, na której leżała pięknie wypolerowana miotła. Nie miotła, jakiej mama Darcie używała do zamiatania podłogi – ta była śliczna, miała długą, mahoniową rączkę oraz idealnie proste witki w ogonie. – Prosiłam Bena, żeby się tym zajął, ale jak zawsze zapomniał, a kiedy się o tym dowiedziałam, było już za późno. Trzeba było od razu się tym zająć samej, nie byłoby problemów!

– No cóż, moja droga – odpowiedziała jej koleżanka, stojąca obok, ubrana w długą, soczyście fioletową szatę oraz dopasowany do niej wysoki kapelusz – _ja_ zajęłam się tym sama i bilety mam. Szkoda, że mi o tym nie powiedziałaś, gdybym porozmawiała z Ludonem...

Ale właśnie minęły sporą grupkę rozgadanych młodych czarownic i czarodziejów i nic więcej nie dało się usłyszeć z rozmowy.

– Jeszcze ponad trzy tygodnie, wyobrażacie sobie? – wykrzyknął jakiś nastoletni chłopiec. – Trzy tygodnie! Chciałbym, żeby można było przyspieszyć czas.

– Nie opowiadaj głupot! – pisnęła do niego dziewczynka z warkoczykami. – Potem byś płakał, że wszystko za szybko minęło. Zresztą to tylko quidditch...

– Jesteś nudna jak flaki z olejem, Minnie – mruknął chłopiec, kręcąc głową.

Przeszły jeszcze dalej. Darcie lekko zmarszczyła czoło i obejrzała się przez ramię; jeszcze stąd mogła dojrzeć sylwetki chłopca i dziewczyny, którzy teraz najwyraźniej się spierali, bo dość energicznie gestykulowali.

– Tak, są z Hogwartu – rzekła profesor Vector – ale jeszcze będzie czas na to, byś ich poznała. Lepiej nie zwalniaj teraz, nie chcę, żebyś się zgubiła.

– Czym jest quidditch? – wypaliła wreszcie dziewczynka, zaintrygowana rozmową dwu nieco starszych od niej osób – chłopiec wydawał się być prawdziwym pasjonatem, sama zaś nazwa brzmiała fascynująco, więc Darcie bardzo chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

– To taki sport czarodziejów. Ale jeszcze nawet nie siedziałaś na miotle. Zresztą nawet ci nie wolno, dopiero w drugim tygodniu szkoły rozpoczną się zajęcia. Wszystko zobaczysz w szkole, mamy swoją własną ligę.

– Jak się w to gra? – zapytała Darcie. Nigdy nie była dobra w sportach, ale przecież to był sport _czarodziejów_...

– Powiedziałam, że wszystkiego dowiesz się w szkole, a teraz właź do środka – odparła dość surowym tonem pani profesor.

Dziewczynka nawet nie spostrzegła, kiedy doszły do wysokiego budynku zbudowanego z białego marmuru. Górował on ponad wszystkimi sklepami na całej ulicy Pokątnej, zaś przy drzwiach stały dziwne stwory, których Darcie jeszcze nigdy nie widziała. I chociaż korciło ją, by zapytać, zrozumiała, że powinna teraz siedzieć cicho.

Kiedy obie weszły do wnętrza budynku, olśniła ją wspaniałość tego pomieszczenia. Najwyraźniej był to swego rodzaju hol. Dokoła poustawiane były biurka, przy których siedziały takie same istoty jak te, które stały przy wejściach, zapisując coś na pergaminie, ważąc ogromne brylanty czy też przeliczając stosy monet.

Profesor Vector szybkim krokiem podeszła do lady, gdy tylko spostrzegła, że przy jednym ze stanowisk nie ma żadnej kolejki. Darcie z początku tego nie zauważyła, bo rozglądała się dookoła, więc spostrzegłszy, iż jej opiekunka znajdowała się już kilka metrów przed nią, szybko wciągnęła powietrze i podbiegła bliżej.

Stwór za ladą oraz profesor Vector zamienili parę słów, po czym kobieta wyjęła sakiewkę i położyła ją na blacie.

– Następnym razem będziesz musiała to zrobić sama, więc skup się, młoda damo – powiedziała przyciszonym tonem profesor Vector, pochylając się ku Darcie. Ta zaś natychmiast zwróciła całą swoją uwagę na to, co działo się przy ladzie.

Goblin przeliczył to, co otrzymał w sakiewce, po czym przesypał zawartość do niewielkiej szkatułki. Następnie ustawił przed profesor Vector stosiki różnokolorowych monet.

– Proszę przeliczyć – niemalże rozkazał. Miał szorstki, nieprzyjemny głos, a Darcie natychmiast zrozumiała, że wizyta w tym miejscu, chociaż było ono z całą pewnością przepiękne, nie będzie nigdy należała do jej ulubionych.

– Wszystko się zgadza – odpowiedziała kobieta, po czym wsypała monety do pustej już teraz sakiewki i podała ją Darcie. – Za to kupimy ci wyposażenie, zaś reszta powinna ci wystarczyć na najbliższy rok.

Dziewczynka podziękowała pani profesor, po czym wyszły z powrotem na słoneczną i głośną ulicę Pokątną.

– Co... kto to był? – spytała po chwili, dręczona ciekawością.

– Goblin. Bank Gringotta prowadzony jest przez gobliny – odrzekła pani profesor – chociaż pracują w nim również ludzie. Jest to najprawdopodobniej jedna z bardziej fascynujących posad, które czekają po Hogwarcie.

Darcie zmarszczyła czoło. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak praca w banku może być interesująca, zwłaszcza że żyli w świecie, w którym istniała _magia_. Potrafili się nią posługiwać, otaczały ich stworzenia, o których do tej pory nie miała pojęcia...

– Nie myśl, że praca dla Gringotta to siedzenie za ladą i wymienianie pieniędzy – dodała kobieta, widząc wyraz twarzy dziewczynki. – O nie. Gobliny uwielbiają się wzbogacać i nieustannie poszukują nowych skarbów. A w świecie, w którym żyjemy, owe skarby są... jak ci zapewne wiadomo... ukryte i strzeżone zaklęciami.

– Jak w bajkach?

Profesor Vector kiwnęła głową. Pracując w Hogwarcie i będąc odpowiedzialną za wprowadzanie dzieci mugoli w świat magii, musiała dowiedzieć się wielu rzeczy na temat świata niemagicznego. Łatwiej też było porównywać świat magiczny ze światem niemagicznym, by dzieci mugoli zrozumiały pewne prawidłowości, którymi rządził się ich świat. Nie był to zatem pierwszy raz, gdy usłyszała podobne pytanie.

Na sam początek poprowadziła dziewczynkę ku Esom i Floresom, cudownej księgarni, w której mogła zakupić podręczniki do pierwszej klasy. Podczas gdy sprzedawca je kompletował, Darcie przeglądała stojące najbliżej tomy.

– To wszystko... jest możliwe? – spytała cicho, spoglądając na swoją opiekunkę. – Zamienienie jednej rzeczy w drugą... wyczarowanie czegoś z niczego?

– Oczywiście, że tak – odparła profesor Vector. – To nie jest nic nadzwyczajnego, ale musisz się przyzwyczaić. Nie przerażaj się od razu. Mówiłam ci, że wszyscy zaczynają od zera. Nawet dzieci ze starych magicznych rodzin mają zakaz używania czarów przed ukończeniem siedemnastego roku życia. Jeżeli ich rodzice są rozsądni, przypilnują, żeby ich pociechy nie narozrabiały. Zaczniecie wszyscy od tego samego poziomu, zamieniając zapałki w igły i zapalając wasze różdżki. Ale to zupełne podstawy. Bez tego nie zajdziecie ani kroku dalej... a wierz mi, że magia jest naprawdę zdolna do wielu rzeczy.

Im dłużej Darcie słuchała o magii, tym bardziej była podniecona. Nie umiała się już doczekać momentu, kiedy ujrzy zamek Hogwart, o którym pani profesor tyle jej opowiadała. Już teraz wyobrażała sobie quidditch (chociaż nie mogła mieć pojęcia na temat tego, jak się w niego gra) oraz zamienianie zapałek w igły – nawet jeżeli były to rzeczy tak proste dla pani profesor, że mówiła o nich znudzonym tonem.

A wiedziała, że czeka ją jeszcze wiele rzeczy, nim będzie mogła wsiąść do pociągu, który zabierze ją do Szkocji. Musiała wpierw skończyć zakupy (po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę cieszyła się z tego, że może pochodzić po sklepach i coś kupić), a następnie wrócić do domu, gdzie spędzi kolejny miesiąc, czekając na koniec wakacji.

Darcie była jednym z tych dzieci, które lubiły się uczyć, dlatego też wakacje wydawały jej się czasem zupełnie niepotrzebnym. Chociaż wykorzystywała je po to, by czytać – podczas roku szkolnego niewiele miała na to czasu. A jednak wiedziała, że nie była jedyną osobą, która nie mogła się doczekać wyjazdu do Hogwartu – bo nawet osoby, które zazwyczaj nie lubiły szkoły, zapewne uwielbiały Hogwart.

Z księgarni udały się do apteki, gdzie dziewczynka mogła kupić składniki do eliksirów (już sama ta nazwa sprawiła, że ciarki przeszły jej po plecach), a następnie Darcie zaopatrzyła się w zestaw fiolek, wagę, kociołek oraz mosiężny teleskop.

– Pokażę ci, gdzie możesz kupić zestawy szat – rzekła w pewnym momencie pani profesor, a Darcie kiwnęła głową.

Skręciły więc obie i po paru minutach znalazły się przed sklepem, którego szyld głosił, że znajdowały się u Madame Malkin.

– Postaraj się nie zamarudzić tu zbyt długo – powiedziała profesor Vector, gdy weszły, po czym położyła pakunki na najbliższym krześle. Darcie zrobiła to samo. – Ja muszę załatwić pewną swoją sprawę, a tobie zejdzie tu chwila, więc wrócę później i dokończymy zakupy.

Kiedy profesor wyszła, pojawiła się pulchna czarownica o dobrotliwym uśmiechu, która poprowadziła Darcie na stołeczek i zaczęła zdejmować z niej miary, paplając przy tym bezustannie na temat tego, jak to znowu ma nawał uczniów z Hogwartu.

– I to bardzo dobrze, bardzo dobrze! Lepiej, żeby was było dużo, prawda, kochanie? – uśmiechnęła się, a Darcie, z natury nieśmiała, niepewnie kiwnęła głową. – Niepotrzebnieś taka wystraszona, kochanie. Zobaczysz, Hogwart to wspaniałe miejsce, sama go kiedyś kończyłam. Dawno, dawno temu – zaśmiała się – ale wciąż jeszcze pamiętam. Zresztą kto raz tam wejdzie, nigdy, przenigdy go nie zapomni!

Paplanina kobiety pozwoliła Darcie uspokoić się nieco, więc gdy czarownica zaznaczała odpowiednie długości szaty, nawet pozwoliła sobie odpowiedzieć parę razy. Był to kolejny raz, gdy dziewczynka usłyszała o wspaniałości Hogwartu, a to sprawiło, że czekanie kolejnego miesiąca na rozpoczęcie szkoły wydawało się niemalże torturą.

Wkrótce jej szaty były już gotowe, a w drzwiach pojawiła się profesor Vector. Pożegnawszy więc Madame Malkin, dziewczynka ruszyła za swoją opiekunką z nowym, sporych rozmiarów pakunkiem.

Musiały wciąż jeszcze kupić parę innych rzeczy, w tym pióro, atrament oraz pergamin. Oraz różdżkę. Profesor Vector postanowiła iść o Ollivandera na sam koniec, gdy już będą wracać do Dziurawego Kotła.

– Tu jest napisane, że wolno nam mieć ze sobą zwierzątko – zauważyła w pewnym momencie Darcie, a pani profesor spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem. – Kot, sowa albo ropucha...

– Sowy są najprzydatniejsze – odpowiedziała po chwili zastanowienia kobieta – ale w razie potrzeby zawsze możesz użyć szkolnych. Mało kto też przywozi ze sobą ropuchy. Kiedyś były modne, ale teraz...

– Nigdy nie miałam zwierzątka – wyznała Darcie, a profesor Vector uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko.

– A więc czas najwyższy to zmienić – odrzekła, prowadząc ją do kolejnego sklepu, ciemnego i dusznego, śmierdzącego na wiele różnych sposobów.

Gdy stamtąd wychodziły, Darcie niosła koszyk, w którym spał maleńki czarny kotek, który zaraz po wejściu do sklepu przykuł jej uwagę. Zresztą ze wzajemnością, bo natychmiast zaczął się do niej łasić, gdy tylko spostrzegł, że dziewczynka patrzy w jego stronę. Sprzedawca zapewnił, że kot jest wyjątkowo inteligentny, nawet jeżeli ma dopiero parę miesięcy. To też wyjaśniło, dlaczego zwierzątko zasnęło, nim transakcja została dokonana.

– Teraz pójdziemy do Ollivandera – odezwała się profesor – bo potrzebujesz jeszcze różdżki. Pan Ollivander jest dość... osobliwym człowiekiem, ale nie przejmuj się tym zbytnio. To prawdziwy geniusz.

Z początku Darcie nie wiedziała, jak _osobliwy_ pan Ollivander może być, lecz wkrótce się przekonała, kiedy weszła do kolejnego sklepu, maleńkiego i dość obskurnego, a w jego głębi zabrzmiał cichy dzwoneczek.

– Ach... kolejna pierwszoroczna – usłyszała dziewczynka eteryczny głos, dochodzący gdzieś z góry, i z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że mężczyzna stoi tuż za nią, chociaż nie słyszała, by w ogóle się do niej zbliżał. – Proszę za mną.

Odłożywszy zakupy przy ścianie, dziewczynka ruszyła za sprzedawcą, wiedząc, że pani profesor, która zajęła miejsce na jednym jedynym krześle, wciąż ją obserwuje. Ale to nie ten fakt sprawiał, że Darcie czuła, jak serce wali jej jak młotem.

Kiedy się zatrzymali przed ladą, pan Ollivander wyjął srebrną taśmę, którą zaczął mierzyć niemal każdą odległość pomiędzy różnymi częściami jej ciała. Darcie naprawdę nie wiedziała, po co mu długość jej przedramienia czy też szerokość jej nosa, ale stała nieruchomo przez cały ten proces, nawet gdy taśma zaczęła poruszać się sama (co ją niemalże przeraziło), a mężczyzna zniknął między półkami.

Wrócił po dłuższej chwili, pstryknął palcami, a taśma, niczym wąż fakira, zwinęła się posłusznie w kłębek na biurku.

– Proszę. Orzech i serce smoka... dwanaście cali... – odezwał się swym tajemniczym tonem pan Ollivander, wbijając w dziewczynkę blade oczy, co sprawiło, że Darcie poczuła się nieswojo. Wzięła jednak różdżkę, którą mężczyzna jej podawał, a następnie, zgodnie z jego poleceniem, machnęła. Nim dowiedziała się, jakich efektów powinna oczekiwać, ten wyrwał jej różdżkę z ręki i zamienił na kolejną.

Zrobił to jeszcze parę razy (niekiedy zabierając jej różdżkę, nim jeszcze zdążyła w ogóle unieść dłoń), po czym znalazł kolejne zakurzone pudełko i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Ta powinna być dobra. Klon i pióro feniksa, dziesięć i trzy czwarte cala, dość giętka.

Uczucie, które wypełniło Darcie w momencie, kiedy jej palce musnęły gładkie drewno, było nie do porównania z czymkolwiek innym. Mogła je nazwać jedynie czystą ekscytacją. Czegoś tak silnego i tak cudownego nie doświadczyła jeszcze nigdy.

– Wspaniale, panno Shirley, wspaniale – ucieszył się mężczyzna. – To jedno z moich lepszych dzieł. Wierzę, że będzie pani służyć dobrze.

Po zapłaceniu za różdżkę siedmiu złotych galeonów, Darcie wraz z profesor Vector opuściły sklep, a następnie skierowały się ku Dziurawemu Kotłowi, skąd przeszły do świata mugoli. Było już dość późno, kiedy wsiadły do pociągu, którym dziewczynka mogła wrócić do domu.

– Pamiętaj, byś o godzinie jedenastej pierwszego września zjawiła się na King's Cross w Londynie – przypomniała jej jeszcze czarownica, odstawiając ją bezpiecznie na progu domu. – To bardzo ważne. Bardzo ważne.

I z lekkim, tajemniczym uśmiechem, życząc jej miłych wakacji, pożegnała Darcie, po czym zniknęła w mroku.


	4. Peron

Reszta wakacji przeminęła o wiele szybciej, niźli mogłoby się wydawać. Darcie jednak nie spędziła tego czasu bezowocnie – nowy świat, o którym dopiero się dowiedziała, zafascynował ją tak bardzo, że niemalże pochłonęła książki, które wraz z profesor Vector kupiły na ulicy Pokątnej. Wkrótce też stwierdziła, że lektury te są tak interesujące, iż zaczęła żałować, że nie kupiła ich więcej – nie miała szans na to, by wyruszyć na Pokątną raz jeszcze, nim zakończy się rok szkolny. Musiała się więc zadowolić tym, co miała.

Zatem nim skończyły się wakacje, Darcie ł wszystkie książki przynajmniej po parę razy, nawet nie myśląc o tym, że uczy się do szkoły – po prostu chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat świata, do którego się wybierała. Jej rodzice nie byli zachwyceni faktem, iż ich córka coraz mniej czasu spędza z rówieśnikami, zatopiona w lekturze (trzeba również przyznać, że nie cieszył ich fakt, że dziewczynka wybiera się do innej szkoły niż ta, którą dla niej zaplanowali), ale stwierdzili, że niebezpiecznie będzie zadzierać z czarodziejami – zrozumieli to podczas rozmowy z kobietą, która przybyła do ich domu z Hogwartu.

Nadszedł ostatni dzień wakacji i Darcie została wezwana do salonu przez swojego ojca. Niezbyt zachwycona wizją rozmowy z rodzicami, jako iż wiedziała, że odkąd dowiedzieli się, kim była, ich relacje były dość napięte, odłożyła książkę i wstała, po czym ruszyła za swoją matką po schodach w dół, do salonu.

– A więc – zaczął ojciec, nie patrząc nawet na córkę – jutro masz być w Londynie.

– Zgadza się – odparła Darcie, zaciskając dłonie nerwowo.

– Nie mam pojęcia, kto cię tam zawiezie – kontynuował mężczyzna – ponieważ ja mam jutro ważną sprawę, zaś matka rozpoczyna rok szkolny, tak jak ty, i żadne z nas nie będzie mogło cię zawieźć na miejsce.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na ojca z niedowierzaniem.

– Ale... ale tato... mówiłeś, że mnie zabierzesz tam na miejsce – powiedziała, czując się tak, jakby coś wyjątkowo zimnego wpadło na samo dno jej żołądka.

– Tak, tak mówiłem, nim wyskoczyła mi ta sprawa – odrzekł jej ojciec, teraz już wyraźnie zirytowany. – Jest pociąg, który zabierze cię do Londynu na odpowiednią godzinę... ale będziesz musiała sobie poradzić ze wszystkimi bagażami.

Darcie nie odpowiedziała. Czuła, jak drętwieje jej ciało. Bała się, że jeżeli konduktor przyłapie ją wraz z wielką walizką, stwierdzi, że dziewczynka uciekła z domu i każe jej wysiąść... albo co gorsza, zadzwoni na policję...

– Czy naprawdę nie ma szans, żeby... – zaczęła po chwili.

– Cholera jasna! – zdenerwował się jej ojciec, uderzając otwartą dłonią w stół. – Czy do ciebie nie dociera, że mam robotę? Gdybyś posłuchała mnie i matki, i poszła do szkoły, którą dla ciebie wybraliśmy, nie byłoby tego problemu. Dziwne, że ta wasza dziwaczna szkoła nie wymyśliła takiego sposobu, który zabrałby cię z domu aż tam na miejsce. Niby to czarodzieje, a poruszają się pociągami!

– Ale...

– Nie denerwuj ojca, Aubrianno – wtrąciła się matka, marszcząc czoło. – Doskonale wiesz, że ojciec robi wszystko, żeby pogodzić twoją szkołę ze swoją pracą... ale jego praca jest bardzo wymagająca. Powinnaś to zrozumieć...

– Ale ja rozumiem, tylko... tylko miałam nadzieję, że...

– Mamy swoją pracę, Aubrianno – przerwała jej kobieta. – Szanujemy to, że ty masz szkołę... ale tak jak powiedział ojciec, gdybyś nie wybrała tej... tej dziwnej szkoły... zamiast tej, którą my wybraliśmy dla ciebie, nie byłoby tego problemu.

– Więc powinnam stracić tę szansę tylko dlatego, że nie mam jak dostać się na dworzec? – wybuchła dziewczynka, czując, jak w powieki palą ją łzy.

– Nie tym tonem! – warknął mężczyzna, wstając. – Nie zamierzam dać ci się szantażować!

– Kochanie – zwróciła się do męża matka Darcie. – A może gdybym poprosiła swoją przyjaciółkę Rose...

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią ze złością.

– Chcesz, żeby wszyscy dowiedzieli się o tej szkole dla dziwadeł? – spytał ostro.

– Nie, przecież niczego nie musimy jej mówić – odparła spokojnie kobieta. – Wystarczy powiedziec, że Aubrianna idzie do szkoły w Szkocji i że musi się dostać na dworzec w Londynie... a tam już sobie poradzi sama.

Marszcząc brwi, mężczyzna wydawał się próbować przetrawić tę propozycję, podczas gdy Darcie krzyżowała palce za plecami. Nie przepadała za przyjaciółką matki, ale doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że w ten sposób ma szansę dostać się na King's Cross na czas bez nieprzyjemnych oczu w nią wbitych.

Rose była gadatliwa i pewnie będzie zadawała mnóstwo pytań na temat szkoły, do której Darcie się wybierała, ale dziewczynka nie była głupia – wiedziała, że nie może zdradzić sekretu. Była jednak dość inteligentna, aby uniknąć niewygodnych pytań.

– Nie lubię być winnym przysługi innym ludziom – burknął wreszcie ojciec Darcie – ale chyba nie ma innego wyjścia. Doskonale... porozmawiaj z nią, a ty – tu spojrzał na córkę. – Ty idź do siebie. Spakuj się i idź spać.

Darcie podziękowała rodzicom i wcale nie zniechęcona kwaśnym tonem ojca, ruszyła na górę raźnym krokiem, nie potrafiąc się doczekać rozpoczynającego się już wkrótce roku szkolnego.

Dłonie drżały jej, kiedy wpakowywała ostatnie pozostawione na biurku książki. Wiedziała, że nie będzie miała szansy poczytać żadnej z nich podczas drogi do Londynu, bo nie chciała wzbudzać podejrzeń Rose.

Kiedy już umyta i przebrana w koszulę nocną leżała w łóżku, usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili do pokoju weszła jej matka.

– Rose będzie tu jutro o ósmej rano – powiedziała spokojnym tonem. – Masz na nią czekać już na zewnątrz ze wszystkimi swoimi bagażami, żebyście się nie spóźniły... Powinnaś być na dworcu przed czasem, ale zawsze lepiej w ten sposób, niż spóźnić się na pociąg.

Darcie kiwnęła głową.

– Dziękuję, mamo.

– Masz wszystko spakowane? I bilet? – spytała kobieta, a jej córka po raz kolejny kiwnęła głową. – Nie powinnaś była w ten sposób zwracać się do ojca.

Dziewczynka westchnęła, odwracając głowę. Jakoś nie potrafiła znieść przeszywającego wzroku matki.

– Ale mamo, ja...

– Nie chcę słuchać wymówek – przerwała jej matka. – Musisz się wreszcie nauczyć szacunku. Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś nie wiedziała, ile ojciec wkłada wysiłku w swoją pracę. W pracę, dzięki której ty masz co jeść.

– To nie tak, że go nie szanuję...

– W takim razie naucz się to okazywać. Naucz się okazywać wdzięczność zamiast wiecznie skrzywionej buzi – rzekła ostro kobieta. – Doskonale wiesz, że i tak idziemy ci na rękę. Powinnaś była iść do szkoły średniej tu, a nie Bóg raczy wiedzieć gdzie. Już nie wspominając o tym, że kupiłaś kota bez naszej zgody. Myślisz, że gdybyśmy nie byli pobłażliwi, pozwolilibyśmy ci go nadal trzymać, Aubrianno?

– Prosiłam, żebyś mówiła do mnie Darcie... – bąknęła dziewczynka.

– Och, na Boga, musisz wydorośleć. – Kobieta przewróciła oczami, po czym pochyliła się, by pocałować córkę w czoło. – Kiedy wracasz?

Z początku Darcie nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Wpatrzyła się w swoje dłonie, teraz złożone na podołku, po czym westchnęła.

– Jeszcze nie wiem. Podobno można wrócić do domu podczas przerwy świątecznej...

– Cóż, zobaczysz, ile będziesz miała nauki. Nie wracaj, jeżeli miałoby ci to przeszkodzić w nauce. Nie po to pozwalamy ci jechać do tej szkoły, żebyś potem zawaliła pierwszy rok. Pamiętaj, nauka przede wszystkim.

Darcie kiwnęła głową, po czym pozwoliła matce pocałować się raz jeszcze, nim kobieta życzyła jej dobrej nocy i wyszła z pokoju, gasząc za sobą światło.

Gdy została sama, dziewczynka westchnęła, po czym zamknęła oczy. Już za parę godzin będzie siedziała w pociągu do Hogwartu... To pozwoli jej przestać myśleć o pracy jej ojca, która, jak jej nieustannie przypominano, była najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Nie po raz pierwszy pokrzyżowała im plany...

Chociaż myślała, że tej nocy nie zaśnie, sen przyszedł wyjątkowo łatwo, gdy tylko przyłożyła głowę do poduszki. Jednak nie była to spokojna noc – śniły jej się jakieś koszmary, których nie pamiętała, gdy obudziła się wczesnym rankiem.

Było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, by musiała się martwić o to, że spóźni się na spotkanie z Rose, więc spokojnie ubrała się i zeszła na dół.

W kuchni jej matka przygotowywała jej śniadanie, więc kiedy dziewczynka zeszła, kobieta postawiła przed nią talerz z tostami oraz jajkiem, a także kubek herbaty.

– Gdzie tata? – zapytała Darcie.

– Już wyszedł, nie chciał spóźnić się na spotkanie z klientem – odpowiedziała z pewnym chłodem w głosie jej matka. – Jedz, jedz, musisz jeszcze sprawdzić, czy wszystko zabrałaś, a potem znieść ten kufer, żebyś była gotowa, kiedy przyjedzie Rose... No i pamiętaj, żeby wziąć tego przeklętego kota, ojciec omal się o niego dzisiaj nie potknął.

"Przeklęty kot" czy też "cholerny futrzak", który tak naprawdę nazywał się Nicolas (imię, które Darcie wyłowiła z jednej ze swoich książek), odmawiał spania w jednym miejscu i przez większość dnia i nocy wałęsał się po całym domu, powodując tego typu przypadki. Darcie do tej pory nie pomyślała o tym, ile kłopotów zwierzątko może sprawić, kiedy wsadzi się je do koszyka na czas podróży, więc teraz zaczęła się denerwować.

– W porządku – odpowiedziała Darcie tonem pozbawionym emocji. Wiedziała, że jej ojca denerwuje fakt, iż wybiera się do Hogwartu, ale jakoś nie pomyślała o tym, że nawet nie przyjdzie jej pożegnać, nim odjedzie.

Kwadrans przed ósmą odjechała jej matka, a Darcie wyciągnęła kufer oraz koszyk, w którym spał Nicolas, na zewnątrz, po czym zamknęła drzwi. Przyjaciółka matki przyjechała punktualnie o godzinie ósmej, a wysiadłszy z samochodu, pomogła dziewczynce wpakować bagaż do samochodu, nim obie odjechały.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Darcie, podróż okazała się dość trudna. I nie chodziło tu nawet o kota, który – o dziwo – spał spokojnie w swoim koszyku. Jednak Rose nie przestawała zadawać najróżniejszych pytań o szkołę, do której wybierała się Darcie.

– Wiesz, moja córka jest rok młodsza od ciebie i też musimy wybrać dla niej szkołę – wyjaśniła Rose – ale jakoś nie podoba mi się pomysł, żeby wysyłać ją aż tak daleko. Szkocja! Kto by pomyślał! Przecież to masa drogi!

– Rodzice twierdzą, że z daleka od nich wydorośleję – odparła matowym tonem Darcie – i że łatwiej będzie mi się skupić na nauce.

– Bzdury – prychnęła Rose. – Umiałaś się skupić tutaj, więc po co wysyłać cię tak daleko. A nie wierzę, żeby jakieś szkockie szkoły były lepsze od tutejszych.

Darcie nie odpowiedziała, tylko lekko wzruszyła ramionami. Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć, bo przecież nie mogła powiedzieć, że takiej szkoły nie znajdzie się nigdzie w pobliżu. Nie miała zamiaru prowokować kolejnej lawiny pytań ze strony kobiety, której usta i tak wydawały się nigdy nie zamykać.

Droga zdawała się ciągnąć wiecznie, chociaż dziewczynka doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że trwała nie dłużej niż dwie godziny. Rose wciąż opowiadała o swojej córce – na szczęście w pewnym momencie zeszła z dość grząskiego gruntu, jakim była dyskusja o jej szkole – a Darcie raz na jakiś czas odpowiadała coś zdawkowo, nawet nie przysłuchując się zbytnio nieustannym pochwałom Daisy.

Wreszcie Rose zaparkowała pod dworcem King's Cross i spojrzała na Darcie z lekkim uśmiechem, ale coś w nim było nie tak.

– Według mnie – powiedziała jak gdyby konspiracyjnie – twoi rodzice chcą się ciebie pozbyć. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo jesteś dziwakiem. I lepiej, że nie będzie cię w okolicy, żebyś gorszyła inne dzieci, takie jak moja córka.

Darcie nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Trudno było jej pojąć, że kobieta, która trudziła się, by wieźć ją przez całą tę drogę, mogłaby powiedzieć coś podobnego. I chociaż nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy usłyszała takie słowa, zabolały one chyba jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Miała właśnie wyjechać na rok, bez pożegnania i błogosławieństwa swoich rodziców, a teraz najbliższa przyjaciółka jej matki żegnała ją w taki sposób.

– Dziękuję pani bardzo za pomoc – odparła cicho dziewczynka, wychodząc z samochodu.

Rose podążyła za nią, nadal z owym obłudnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, by pomóc jej wyjąć kufer z bagażnika ("żebyś mi nie potrzaskała samochodu"), a następnie odjechała. Darcie czuła się lepiej, kiedy dziwacznej przyjaciółki matki nie było w pobliżu.

Kiedy już znalazła się na stacji, wyjęła z żółtawej, pergaminowej koperty sporych rozmiarów bilet i raz jeszcze spojrzała na to, co było na nim napisane.

– Peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte... peron... dziewięć i... trzy czwarte – mruczała pod nosem, rozglądając się dokoła, ale nie widziała niczego poza peronem dziewiątym i dziesiątym. Gdy spojrzała na wiszący nad nią zegar, dowiedziała się, że jeszcze ma pół godziny do odjazdu pociągu... a mimo wszystko zaczęła się denerwować. Zresztą Nicolas również był niespokojny.

_Skąd_ odjeżdżał pociąg do Hogwartu?

Przygryzając wargę, szła coraz szybciej i szybciej, pchając ciężki wózek z bagażem przed sobą i starając się uspokoić kota, który prychał w koszyku.

– Tędy – usłyszała nagle czyjś głos w uchu. Gdy się odwróciła, spostrzegła wysoką dziewczynkę, mniej więcej w jej wieku, która miała wózek podobny do jej własnego. – Wiem, którego peronu szukasz, zaraz ci pokażę.

Wkrótce obie dołączyły do grupki dziwacznie ubranych ludzi – Darcie bez problemu poznała w nich czarodziejów. Przywitała się dość nieśmiałym tonem.

– Musisz po prostu iść w kierunku barierki – wytłumaczyła jej dziewczynka – a jak się boisz, to pobiegnij. Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Darcie podziękowała nieznajomej, po czym zrobiła tak, jak jej powiedziała. Zacisnęła powieki i biegiem ruszyła w kierunku barierki. Przekonana była, że się rozbije, ale przecież nie mogła nie spróbować. Czekała, aż rozlegnie się huk...

...ale on nie nastąpił. Kiedy otwarła oczy, stała na peronie pełnym ludzi, a przed nią widniała prześliczna, czerwona lokomotywa.


	5. Aubrey, Regin i Terence

Wysoka dziewczynka o przepięknych, czarnych włosach zmaterializowała się zaraz za nią, śmiejąc się w głos. Darcie wciąż jeszcze nie wierzyła własnym oczom – oto okazało się, że nie były to żadne żarty, naprawdę wybierała się do szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa – zaś wszyscy ci ludzie wokoło byli najprawdziwszymi czarodziejami. Tu i ówdzie strzelały iskry, ktoś coś krzyczał, pomiędzy ludźmi przebiegały zwierzęta, które ktoś próbował łapać...

– Hej, rusz się – wyszeptała dziewczynka o czarnych włosach, klepiąc Darcie w ramię. – Zaraz zacznie się tu robić tłoczno – najlepiej idź zająć sobie miejsce, bo później będzie z tym problem. Wszyscy trzymają się w grupach, więc zajmują większość przedziałów...

Darcie kiwnęła głową, ale jednocześnie zrozumiała, że dziewczynka, która jej właśnie pomogła, raczej nie będzie siedziała z nią w pociągu – zresztą wszystko wkrótce stało się jasne, bo dziewczynka uniosła rękę na widok jakiejś przyjaciółki i zaraz pobiegła w jej kierunku, rzucając tylko zdawkowe "cześć" przez ramię.

Rzeczywiście, większość ludzi już się tu znała – nic dziwnego, przecież sporo z nich jedzie do Hogwartu po raz drugi albo i trzeci – a może i siódmy. Darcie przeczytała, że czeka ją siedem lat nauki w przepięknym zamku o wspaniałej, długiej historii.

Historia zawsze bardzo ją ciekawiła – i to nie tylko historia magii, do której podręcznik teraz znajdował się w jej torbie. Jeszcze gdy nie miała pojęcia o tym, że jest inna od kolegów z klasy, uwielbiała ten przedmiot, mimo iż większość ludzi w jej szkole twierdziła, iż jest to coś okropnie nudnego. Faktem było, że zapamiętywanie poszczególnych dat czy nazwisk niekiedy nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych, ale poznawanie przeszłości jako takiej, dowiadywanie się o tym, co działo się tak dawno temu, że niekiedy nie dało się nawet dokładnie określić roku... jak można było się tym nie fascynować?

– Nie stój tak – ofuknął ją jakiś chłopak, na oko parę lat starszy od niej – musiał być na czwartym, a może piątym roku nauki. – Robi się przez ciebie zator.

Niestety, miał rację – Darcie, która nie posłuchała rady poprzedniej towarzyszki, rzeczywiście przeszkadzała chcącym dostać się na peron. Musiała więc szybko zrobić parę kroków w przód, by korek się rozładował. Jednak logicznym wydawałoby się postąpienie zgodnie z drugą propozycją czarnowłosej dziewczynki – należałoby iść do pociągu i znaleźć sobie jakiś przedział, póki jeszcze nie wszystkie były zajęte.

Chociaż było jeszcze parę minut do odjazdu, Darcie zauważyła, że większość przedziałów rzeczywiście była już wypełniona. Dopiero po dość długim marszu, kiedy znalazła się gdzieś na końcu pociągu, udało jej się odnaleźć zupełnie pusty przedział. Bez zastanowienia przesunęła drzwi i weszła, spoglądając niepewnie na półki bagażowe. Jej kufer był z całą pewnością zbyt ciężki, by dała radę sama go tam władować.

Ku jej zdumieniu rączka walizy wyrwała jej się z dłoni. Dziewczynka prawie krzyknęła, lecz wówczas spostrzegła, że kufer ląduje bezpiecznie na półce. Czując, że brakuje jej powietrza, obróciła się i zauważyła za sobą troje ludzi – jedną dziewczynę oraz dwóch chłopaków. Wszyscy troje musieli się znać – wyglądali też na rok, może dwa starszych od Darcie.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie zajmiesz całego przedziału, młoda? – rzucił jeden z chłopaków, umieszczając swój kufer dokładnie w ten sam sposób na półce tuż obok kufra Darcie. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, rzucił się na siedzenie pod oknem. Jego kolega zmarszczył lekko czoło, a następnie zajął miejsce tuż przy drzwiach; naprzeciw niego usiadła dziewczyna.

– Jesteś taka milcząca, młoda, że można by stwierdzić, że ucięto ci język – powiedziała dziewczyna, zakładając nogę na nogę. – No, naprawdę nie ma się czego bać. Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś wybierała się do Hogwartu po raz pierwszy.

Darcie, która wreszcie odzyskała nieco odwagi, kiwnęła głową.

– Cudownie – odparła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się szeroko. – My jesteśmy na trzecim. Znaczy, ja i Terence. Regin jest na czwartym. – Tu wskazała na chłopaka, który przed chwilą zajął się kufrem Darcie. – Słyszałaś, mam nadzieję, wszystko o tym miejscu?

– Chyba nie wszystko – odparła Darcie, nieco zmieszana. Wszyscy troje wydawali się być tacy swobodni, jak gdyby nie tylko był to pociąg, którym jechali do szkoły po raz kolejny: jakby właściwie byli jego właścicielami.

– No dobrze więc. – Dziewczyna założyła nogę na nogę i oparła się wygodnie w siedzeniu. – Wpierw musisz wiedzieć, że nazywam się Aubrey Burke i lepiej nie wchodzić mi w drogę, zwłaszcza jeżeli jestem w złym nastroju. Takie koty jak ty mogą próbować mi naskoczyć, ale zazwyczaj obchodzę się z nimi delikatnie. Ale jeżeli będziesz się bardzo starała, zostanie z ciebie nie więcej niż kupka pyłu.

Darcie przełknęła ślinę, czując, jak oblewa ją zimny pot. Aubrey najwyraźniej bardzo to rozbawiło, bo pochyliła się ku dziewczynce i poczochrała jej włosy.

– Nie wymiękaj jeszcze, młoda. Jestem pewna, że jakoś się dogadamy. W końcu nie może być aż tak źle, no nie?

Chłopak naprzeciw niej prychnął.

– Pewnie, że może – odpowiedział. – Przecież na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że to szlama. Zresztą gdyby tak nie było, wiedziałaby wszystko o Hogwarcie, prawda? Skoro nie wie, znaczy, że nie powinno jej tu być.

Policzki Darcie zapłonęły rumieńcem, ale dziewczynka nie odezwała się ani słowem, zwłaszcza że Aubrey zachichotała. Mimo wszystko starsza dziewczyna wychyliła się nieco, żeby trzepnąć go żartobliwie po dłoni.

– Spokojnie, Terence. Nie chcemy wystraszyć naszej małej przyjaciółki.

– Nie jest dobrze tak się chwalić czystością krwi, Terence – zauważył Regin, unosząc lekko brew. – Nie pamiętasz tego, co się działo latem? Jeżeli wezmą cię za śmierciożercę...

– Dlaczego mam nie być dumny ze swojego dziedzictwa? – odgryzł się Terence. – Oczywiście, dla poprawności politycznej należy udawać, że wszyscy jesteśmy równi. Ale doskonale wiemy, że tak nie jest. Szlamy nie powinny mieć dostępu do Hogwartu. Ale ten kretyn Dumbledore niczego nie rozumie. Zniszczy tę szkołę...

– Hej, hej, hej, nie zapędzaj się, koleżko – przerwała mu Aubrey. – Nie zapominaj, że to twoja kuzynka tydzień temu wyszła za mugola.

W przedziale zapanowało dość niezręczne milczenie. Darcie siedziała z otwartą buzią, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Aubrey zmarszczyła czoło; wyglądało na to, że bardzo nie podobało jej się to, co powiedział Terence, ale jednocześnie w jakiś sposób się z nim zgadzała. Nie były to bezpieczne czasy dla takich jak oni...

Mimo wszystko dziewczynka siedząca opodal nadal wyglądała na zagubioną. Czyżby naprawdę nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co działo się w świecie magii? Czy nie wiedziała, kim byli śmierciożercy?

– No dobra, młoda. Pewnie słyszałaś już o czterech domach.

– No tak. Wiem, że istnieją – odpowiedziała Darcie, kiwając głową. – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin, nazwane tak po legendarnych założycielach szkoły. Każdy z nich ceni sobie inną cechę.

– Zgadza się – przyznał Regin. – My wszyscy jesteśmy w Slytherinie. I zapewniam cię, że jest to najlepszy dom...

– ...ale nie dla szlam – warknął Terence.

– Och, na miłość boską, zamknijże się już – odgryzła się Aubrey. – Ale to racja. Niewiele znam szlam, które dostałyby się do Slytherinu. Przecież najważniejszą cechą, którą cenił sobie nasz założyciel była właśnie czystość krwi.

Na twarzy Darcie pojawił się kwaśny grymas.

– Czyli naprawdę ma to znaczenie? Z jakiej rodziny pochodzę?

– Oczywiście, że tak – odparł Regin. – Nikt jeszcze nie wyjaśnił, w jaki sposób szlamy dobierają się do magicznej mocy.

– Do niczego się nie dobrałam – odparowała Darcie. – Ta moc po prostu sama się pojawiła.

Terence po raz kolejny prychnął, lecz teraz nie odezwał się ani słowem. Palcem rysował coś na szybie. Aubrey z kolei wyglądała na niepewną – po raz pierwszy od momentu, gdy się tu pojawiła. Najwyraźniej rozdarta była pomiędzy tym, co w rzeczywistości myślała, a tym, w co kazano jej wierzyć przez całe jej życie.

Zapanowała gęsta, nieprzyjemna cisza. Darcie zmarszczyła czoło. Wiedziała, że czeka ich jeszcze długa podróż, a wcale nie podobało jej się to, że będzie musiała ją spędzić w towarzystwie takich osób. Z jednej strony doceniała starania Aubrey, a z drugiej zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby siedziała tu sama z przyjaciółmi, zaśmiewałaby się wniebogłosy z tego, co mówili. Mimo wszystko i tak była jej wdzięczna.

– Nie przejmuj się, młoda – rzekł nagle Regin, jak gdyby przed chwilą wcale nie starał się jej obrazić. – W Hogwarcie jest całkiem sporo osób takich jak ty, radzą sobie wcale nie najgorzej. Paru nawet mógłbym nazwać zdolnymi.

– Mówisz o tej dziewczynie na swoim roku? Granger, tak się nazywa, nie? – Aubrey wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. – Podrywasz ją od roku, a ona nadal nic.

– Wcale nie podrywam – oburzył się zaraz Regin, ale jego uszy zaczerwieniły się. – Zresztą nawet gdyby tak było, Granger nie wiedziałaby, co traci.

– Tak czy inaczej, Granger jest najinteligentniejszą dziewczyną na roku Regina. U nas też jest dziewczyna, która pochodzi z rodziny o... nie do końca czystym statusie krwi, a mimo wszystko zgarnia wszystkie najlepsze oceny. Nie musisz się przejmować.

Terence prychnął, co sprawiło, że Aubrey podniosła nieco głos, na siłę starając się go ignorować, co jednak nie było takie proste.

– Tak czy inaczej... nawet jeśli nie dostaniesz się do Slytherinu, są jeszcze trzy inne domy. Nie są takie znowu złe, no nie, Regin? Masz kilku kolegów w Ravenclawie.

– I tak wolę Ślizgonów. Słuchaj, młoda – powiedział, zwracając się do Darcie. – Niezależnie od tego, gdzie trafisz, zawsze możesz się przyjaźnić ze Ślizgonami. Wtedy uznają cię za równą. Tylko pamiętaj, by nie wspominać o swojej rodzinie.

– Regin! – upomniała go zaraz Aubrey. – Chociaż... tak, w zasadzie masz rację. Tylko, na miłość boską, przestań wspominać o rodzinie. Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić. Mam nadzieję, że mnie zrozumiesz, ale chyba nie będziemy w stanie cię przedstawić. Bo, co prawda, jedziemy z tobą pociągiem, ale w szkole mamy pewną reputację... zwyczajnie nie chcielibyśmy jej sobie zepsuć. Ale pamiętaj, że jeśli nie będzie nikogo dookoła, zawsze możesz z nami pogadać.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedziała dość niepewnie Darcie.

Mimo wszystko dalsza część podróży wcale nie była przyjemniejsza. W pewnym momencie, kiedy do przedziału zawitało paru Ślizgonów, przyjaciół tej trójki, która zajmowała miejsca wraz z Darcie, Aubrey pozwoliła jej posmakować tego, o czym mówiła.

– Och, nie, nie, nie znamy jej – zaśmiała się, ukazując proste, białe zęby. – Nie zwracajcie uwagi na tę małą szlamę.

Za oknem powoli robiło się coraz ciemniej. Nie mijali już żadnych miast ani wiosek; wydawać się mogło, że tory zostały poprowadzone dokładnie przez te tereny, gdzie mugole nie mogliby zobaczyć cudownego Ekspresu Hogwart nawet wówczas, gdyby bardzo tego pragnęli. Darcie przypatrywała się mijanym pejzażom z policzkiem przytkniętym do szyby.

Kiedy w pociągu zamigotały światła, dziewczynka wyciągnęła z torby swój egzemplarz Historii Magii Bathildy Bagshot i zatopiła się w lekturze, co oczywiście wywołało niekontrolowany śmiech Regina Traversa.

– Naprawdę to czytasz? Stary Binns będzie zachwycony!

Chwilę później za swoje słowa dostał dość mocnego kuksańca w żebra od Aubrey, więc nie odważył się więcej dokuczać Darcie, która poczuła niewymowną wdzięczność wobec znajomej. Może więc mimo wszystko ta podróż nie była aż taka zła...?

Po przeczytaniu paru zdań jednak zrozumiała, że nie jest w stanie kontynuować, ponieważ Aubrey wdała się w jakąś sprzeczkę z Terence'em. Darcie spojrzała więc na Regina, który wydawał się znużony podróżą.

– Kim jest Binns? – spytała.

– Profesor Binns uczy historii magii – wyjaśnił Regin. – Większość osób go zlewa, bo... zresztą sama zobaczysz. Jeżeli nie zabije w tobie zamiłowania do historii, będę szczerze zdumiony. Wtedy może nawet zapiszę się do ciebie na korki.

Zaśmiał się, a Darcie uniosła brwi.

– Naprawdę jest aż taki zły? – zdziwiła się.

– Nie wiem. Prawdę mówiąc, chyba nie słuchałem go na żadnych zajęciach. Człowiek wchodzi do sali i natychmiast ogarnia go znużenie tak okropne, że łatwiej jest po prostu zasnąć i czekać na dzwon oznajmiający koniec lekcji. I nie patrz na mnie z takim oburzeniem – dodał zaraz, widząc minę Darcie. – Nie jestem sam. Prócz mnie prawie wszyscy śpią na tych zajęciach. Jedna jedyna Granger jest w stanie coś notować.

Przez następne godziny rozmawiali więc o nauczycielach i ich sposobach nauczania; Darcie dowiedziała się zatem, że lepiej nie zachodzić za skórę profesor McGonagall albo profesorowi Snape'owi; że profesor Sprout to wspaniała kobieta, choć Terence uważał, że jest żałosna; że jeżeli profesor Hagrid nadal będzie nauczał opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, kiedy Darcie będzie na trzecim roku, to lepiej, by wybrała inny przedmiot.

W pewnym momencie przez magiczne megafony rozległ się komunikat, że wkrótce zatrzymają się na stacji Hogsmeade – należało zostawić swoje bagaże na miejscach, a następnie udać się w kierunku wyjść. Wszyscy zebrani w przedziałach natychmiast zaczęli przebierać się w szaty, a chwilę później pociąg rzeczywiście zaczął zwalniać.

– No dobrze, młoda – odezwała się Aubrey, czochrając włosy Darcie. – Zobaczymy się później. Postaraj się dołączyć do Slytherinu, bo inaczej możemy się już nie przyjaźnić.

Terence bez słowa otworzył drzwi i natychmiast pomaszerował ku wyjściu, a Aubrey, najwyraźniej dość poirytowana, ruszyła za nim. Regin pozostał w przedziale jeszcze przez chwilę, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Ona tylko tak mówi. Ale tak długo, jak nie trafisz do Hufflepuffu albo Gryffindoru, będziesz z nami mogła rozmawiać po kryjomu. – Zaśmiał się w taki sposób, że Darcie nie była pewna, czy był to żart, czy też nie. Chłopak uniósł dłoń w geście pożegnania, a następnie podążył za przyjaciółmi.

Darcie, która ruszyła się z miejsca dopiero po dłuższym czasie, spoglądała za trójką z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Nadal nie była pewna, czy ich lubi.


	6. Ceremonia przydziału

Padało. Po wyjściu z pociągu można było mieć wrażenie, że wyszło się nie na stacji kolejowej, lecz w jakimś gigantycznym akwarium. Ludzie kryli się pod torbami, które trzymali nad głowami w nadziei, że to choćby trochę ochroni ich przed ulewą; to jednak sprawiało, że wpadali jeden na drugiego, a hałas rozmów był tak potężny, że w połączeniu z szumem deszczu niemal w zupełności zagłuszył wołanie.

– Pirszoroczni, do mnie! Tutaj, pirszoroczni!

Kiedy Darcie uniosła wzrok, ukazał jej się widok niezwykły: jeszcze nigdy nie widziała mężczyzny takich rozmiarów. I nie chodziło nawet o to, że nieznajomy był gruby: grubym mogła nazwać swojego sąsiada, który opuszczał dom tylko raz dziennie, udając się do osiedlowego sklepiku po piwo. Nie, ten mężczyzna był _ogromny_.

Wokół siebie usłyszała okrzyki tego samego zdumienia, które sama czuła, ale mężczyzna nie wydawał się w żaden sposób zbity z tropu; nie ulegało wątpliwości, że nie był to ani pierwszy, ani ostatni raz, kiedy ktoś zareagował na niego w ten sposób. Zresztą trudno byłoby się temu dziwić – Darcie podejrzewała, że nawet w świecie magii nie było to coś często spotykanego.

– Wszyscy? No... w porząsiu, to idziemy!

Wielkolud poprowadził całą grupkę przerażonych pierwszoroczniaków w zupełnie inną stronę, niźli zmierzała cała reszta. Darcie spojrzała na odchodzących w ciemność starszych uczniów, ale z tej odległości nie mogła już rozróżnić ich twarzy, odcięta od nich kurtyną deszczu.

Zgodnie z tradycją rozpoczynający naukę w Hogwarcie przepływali w łódkach jezioro, którego przeciwległy brzeg znajdował się tuż przy murach zamku. Stąd jednak jeszcze niczego nie było widać, wobec czego Darcie zaczęła czuć irytację, trzęsąc się z zimna, przemoknięta do suchej nitki. Ktoś za nią kichnął głośno.

Wreszcie dotarli do brzegu jeziora. Na jego wzburzonej tafli chybotało się kilkanaście łódek. Darcie spojrzała niepewnie na stojącego na samym przodzie ogromnego człowieka i zmarszczyła czoło. Jakaś dziewczynka pisnęła, że nie ma mowy i nie wejdzie do łódki.

– Przestańcie marudzić i wskakujcie – powiedział mężczyzna. – Po czterech do każdej, ani jednego więcej. Jak będziecie spokojnie siedzieć, nie ma mowy, żeby wam się coś stało!

Mimo tych zapewnień pierwszoroczniacy nie wchodzili do łodzi z wielkim przekonaniem. Darcie również czuła pewnego rodzaju zaniepokojenie, kiedy łódka zakołysała się gwałtownie. Poczuła, jak chłopiec siedzący już w środku łapie ją za rękę, by nie wpadła do wody. Usiadła obok niego i wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

– Dzięki – powiedziała.

– Nie ma sprawy – odrzekł chłopiec, po czym raz jeszcze wyciągnął dłoń w jej kierunku, tym razem by się przedstawić. – Dennis Creevey.

– Darcie Shirley – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, ściskając jego dłoń.

Z początku chciała z nim porozmawiać, ale wkrótce stwierdziła, że nie jest to najlepszy pomysł. Mimo iż wielkolud zapewnił ich, że nic im się nie stanie, kiedy flotylla łódek ruszyła naprzód na jego komendę, wichura sprawiała, iż niektóre z nich zbaczały z trasy, a znajdujący się wewnątrz uczniowie wydawali nieludzkie wrzaski. Darcie poczuła, że robi jej się niedobrze i kurczowo zacisnęła palce na burcie. Tymczasem siedzący obok niej chłopiec, Dennis, wstał i przyglądał się wodom jeziora.

– Dennis, siadaj! – pisnęła Darcie.

– Podobno żyją tu niezwykłe stworzenia! – odpowiedział z przejęciem Dennis. – Wyobrażasz sobie zobaczyć któreś z...

Ale nie dokończył zdania. Darcie usłyszała swój własny wrzask, kiedy łódź zachybotała gwałtownie i chłopiec wpadł w ciemne odmęty wody. Siedzący za nią chłopcy również krzyknęli, co sprawiło, że płynący w pierwszej łodzi olbrzym odwrócił się i zrozumiawszy, co się wydarzyło, chyba chciał wskoczyć do jeziora, by wyłowić zeń Dennisa, ale w tym momencie wydarzyło się coś równie szokującego.

Parskając i trzęsąc się z zimna, Dennis nagle wrócił do łodzi, jak gdyby wepchnięty do środka przez jakąś tajemną moc. Darcie spostrzegła wracającą do wody ciemną, oślizłą mackę, na widok której otwarła oczy ze zdumienia.

– Uau! – Dennis wydawał się być jednak zachwycony, pomimo stanu, w którym się znajdował. Jeśli nie był przemoknięty wcześniej, to teraz wręcz ociekał wodą.

– Mówiłam, żebyś się nie wychylał! – powiedziała Darcie tonem przepełnionym mieszanką złości i przerażenia.

Jednak wkrótce okazało się, że przygoda Dennisa musiała poczekać: całą uwagę pierwszoroczniaków przykuła majacząca w oddali gigantyczna sylwetka zamku.

Nawet dla kogoś, kto widział budynek na ilustracjach w książkach, widok ten okazał się imponujący. Pomimo deszczu, który siekł po twarzach, młodzież wpatrywała się w majestatyczną budowlę w oddali. Darcie poczuła, że serce drży jej z podniecenia; już wkrótce przekroczą próg zamku, w którym odtąd będą się uczyć i mieszkać – przebywanie w takim budynku wydawało się wręcz samo w sobie magiczne.

Dopiero kiedy wysiedli na kamienistej powierzchni nabrzeża tuż pod zamkiem, przypomnieli sobie o tym, co przytrafiło się Dennisowi, ponieważ wielkolud, który ich tu przyprowadził, teraz podchodził do chłopca i zarzucał mu na ramiona ogromny płaszcz z fretek.

– Gdyby ci się co stało, chłopie... niech skonam... – mamrotał pod nosem, a kiedy się wyprostował, machnął ogromną ręką, a wszyscy ruszyli za nim.

Spacer po mokrej, śliskiej murawie z całą pewnością nie należał do przyjemnych. Woda wlewała im się w buty i dało się słyszeć kolejne kichnięcie. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że po takiej przygodzie wielu z nich będzie przeziębionych; żaden jednak z podążających ku zamkowi uczniów nie wyglądał na przejętych tym faktem: wszyscy byli nazbyt poruszeni tym, co ich czekało; nikt nie odważył się pisnąć choćby słowa.

Wreszcie dotarli do schodów, na których Darcie omal nie upadła; zresztą nie była jedyna – ich marmurowa powierzchnia była naprawdę zdradziecka w tej ulewie. Olbrzym obrzucił ich spojrzeniem, kiedy dotarli na sam szczyt. Uczniowie zgromadzili się tuż za nim, zbici w ciasną grupkę, jak gdyby zaraz miała na nich wyskoczyć jakaś straszliwa bestia, a wielkolud trzykrotnie załomotał w wielką, dębową bramę.

Dennis, który stał tuż obok Darcie, poruszył się nerwowo, ale nim odwrócił głowę, brama otwarła się, ukazując w progu wysoką, dość groźnie wyglądającą czarownicę, która zmierzyła wszystkich zebranych surowym spojrzeniem.

– Pirszoroczni – zwrócił się do nich olbrzym – pani psor McGonagall.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego raczej zmęczonym spojrzeniem; wyglądała tak, jakby sama miała za sobą ciężką podróż.

– Dziękuję, Hagridzie – odparła, po czym odwróciła się, a uczniowie podążyli za nią.

Nadal panowała wśród nich drżąca od przejęcia cisza, ale kiedy weszli do przewspaniałej Sali Wejściowej, dało się słyszeć ciche "ooch" i "aach" (nawet pomimo faktu, iż i tu posadzka lśniła od wilgoci). Kilka osób spojrzało niepewnie w kierunku drzwi po prawej stronie, zza których dało się słyszeć przytłumione głosy pozostałych uczniów, ale profesor McGonagall poprowadziła ich ku innym drzwiom, za którymi znajdowała się niewielka komnata, w której się zgromadzili.

– Witam was w zamku Hogwart – powiedziała kobieta; jej głos, jak Darcie zauważyła, nie był bardzo głośny, ale miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało wrażenie, że nie można byłoby się jej sprzeciwić zbyt łatwo. – Za parę minut wejdziecie do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie odbędzie się uczta rozpoczynająca rok szkolny. Jednak nim to nastąpi, każdy z was zostanie przydzielony do domu.

Dennis ponownie się poruszył, po czym kichnął, a McGonagall zmierzyła go surowym spojrzeniem, jednak nic nie powiedziała.

– Domy będą odtąd waszymi rodzinami – ciągnęła po chwili. – Wraz z pozostałymi uczniami z waszego domu będziecie spędzać czas w pokoju wspólnym, zaś nocą spać w dormitorium. Każdego dnia razem będziecie uczestniczyć w zajęciach.

– Są cztery domy. Zwą się: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Każdy z nich jest wspaniały i ma swoją zaszczytną historię, więc każdy z was powinien starać się, jak może, by stać się dumą, a nie hańbą, swojego domu. Za swoje osiągnięcia będziecie otrzymywać punkty. Tracić je będziecie za przewiny. Ten dom, któremu uda się zebrać największą liczbę punktów na koniec roku, otrzyma Puchar Domów. Ceremonia Przydziału odbędzie się za chwilę w obecności całej szkoły. Proponuję, byście odpowiednio się przygotowali.

Spojrzała po twarzach zgromadzonych uczniów, a Darcie nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. Dopiero kiedy drzwi za profesor McGonagall zamknęły się, odetchnęła głęboko i dość niepewnym ruchem zatknęła włosy za ucho. Jak, u licha, miała się przygotować do Ceremonii?

Wszyscy inni chyba zadawali sobie to samo pytanie, sądząc po wyrazie ich twarzy. Wydawać się mogło, że nikt nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób miano ich przydzielić do domów. Czym tak naprawdę była owa Ceremonia, która miała się wkrótce odbyć?

– Brat nigdy nic nie powiedział mi o tym, jak się to dzieje – wyszeptał z przejęciem Dennis. – Mówił, że jeżeli zdradzi mi tę tajemnicę, to zostanie na niego rzucona klątwa czy coś takiego... nie wiem, czy tylko się ze mną nie droczył, ale... no cóż... skoro Colin tu jest, to nie może to być nic złego, prawda?

– Masz tu brata? – spytała Darcie, starając się pozbyć wody z włosów.

– Tak, teraz na trzecim roku – odpowiedział Dennis, kiwając głową. Fakt, że sam trząsł się z zimna, zdawał się nie robić na nim wrażenia.

– A więc jesteś z magicznej rodziny?

Dennis pokręcił głową.

– Nie... ale Colin też dostał taki list... pamiętam, że rodziców totalnie zaszokowało. Kiedy list przyszedł i do mnie, już nie byli tacy zdziwieni. Właściwie chyba się cieszyli, bo byłoby dziwnie, gdybym nie chodził do tej szkoły z bratem...

Wyglądało na to, że chciał kontynuować historię, ale w tym momencie drzwi ponownie otworzyły się i w progu stanęła McGonagall, wyglądająca równie surowo jak przed chwilą. Przerażone twarze uczniów, na których patrzała znad okularów, świadczyły same za siebie: nikt jeszcze nie był przygotowany na Ceremonię Przydziału. Ona jednak, jak się zdawało, wcale nie miała zamiaru nikomu pobłażać.

– Proszę stanąć rzędem i iść za mną – powiedziała ostrym tonem, a nikt nie śmiał się jej sprzeciwić. Zresztą byłoby to chyba daremne.

Darcie omal nie przewróciła się, kiedy ruszyła zaraz za Dennisem, za którym ciągnął się płaszcz z fretek, który owinął wokół niego Hagrid. Musiała więc zachować nieco większy odstęp, kiedy idąca na czele McGonagall prowadziła ich do Wielkiej Sali.

Kiedy do niej wkroczyli, dziewczynka na chwilę zapomniała o tym, jak bardzo się denerwuje. Mimo iż wiedziała, że sklepienie w tej sali jest zaczarowane i to tylko dlatego przypomina niebo, które znajdowało się ponad dachem zamku, nadal nie mogła się nadziwić temu widokowi: czarne chmury kłębiły się nad ich głowami, a błyskawice co i rusz przecinały ich czarną masę. Po chwili rozlegał się łomot na zewnątrz zamku.

Profesor McGonagall prowadziła ich między długimi stołami, wokół których zgromadzeni już byli inni uczniowie. Darcie bardzo starała się nie myśleć o tym, że wkrótce może zrobić z siebie idiotkę na ich oczach.

Wreszcie dotarli do samego szczytu sali, u którego stał kolejny stół, przy którym siedzieli nauczyciele. Tam pani profesor kazała ustawić im się w szeregu, twarzami do pozostałych uczniów. Darcie po raz kolejny omal nie przewróciła się, kiedy Dennis, odnalazłszy wreszcie wzrokiem brata, zamiast stanąć w szeregu, spojrzał w jego kierunku i uniósł oba kciuki.

– Wpadłem do jeziora! – powiedział, wyraźnie zachwycony.

Po chwili jednak ustawił się wraz z resztą pierwszoroczniaków w szeregu, a profesor McGonagall postawiła przed nimi stołek, na którym złożyła bardzo starą i bardzo znoszoną tiarę czarodzieja. Darcie nie była pewna, co będą musieli z nią zrobić... może należało ją w coś przemienić? Albo sprawić, by znikła...?

Nim zdążyła się rozejrzeć, by dowiedzieć się, jaka jest reakcja tych, którzy ją otaczali, nagle szew przy rondzie rozdarł się, a tiara wydobyła z siebie głos.

_Tysiąc lub więcej lat temu,  
Tuż po tym, jak uszył mnie krawiec,  
Żyło raz czworo czarodziejów,  
Niezrównanych w magii i sławie.  
Śmiały Gryffindor z wrzosowisk,  
Piękna Ravenclaw z górskich hal,  
Przebiegły Slytherin z trzęsawisk,  
Słodka Hufflepuff z dolin dna.  
Jedno wielkie dzielili marzenie,  
Jedną nadzieję, śmiały plan:  
Wychować nowe pokolenie,  
Czarodziejów potężnych klan.  
Takie są początki,  
Tak powstał każdy dom,  
Bo każdy z magów upartych  
Zapragnął mieć własny tron.  
Każdy inną wartość ceni,  
Każdy inną z cnót obrał za swą,  
Każdy inną zdolność chętnie krzewi,  
I chce jej zbudować trwały dom.  
Gryffindor prawość wysławia,  
Odwagę ceni i uczciwość,  
Ravenclaw do sprytu namawia,  
Za pierwszą z cnót uznaje bystrość.  
Hufflepuff ma w pogardzie leni  
I nagradza tylko pracowitych.  
A przebiegły jak wąż Slytherin  
Wspiera żądnych władzy i ambitnych.  
Póki żyją, mogą łatwo wybierać  
Faworytów, nadzieje, talenty,  
Lecz co poczną, gdy przyjdzie umierać,  
Jak przełamać śmierci krąg zaklęty?  
Jak każdą z cnót nadal krzewić?  
Jak dla każdej zachować tron?  
Jak nowych uczniów podzielić,  
By każdy odnalazł własny dom?  
To Gryffindor wpada na sposób:  
Zdejmuje swą tiarę - czyli mnie,  
A każda z tych czterech osób  
Cząstkę marzeń swych we mnie tchnie.  
Więc teraz ja was wybieram,  
Ja serca i mózgi przesiewam,  
Każdemu dom przydzielam__**  
**__I talentów rozwój zapewniam.  
Więc śmiało, młodzieży, bez trwogi,  
Na uszy mnie wciągaj i czekaj,  
Ja domu wyznaczę wam progi,  
A nigdy z wyborem nie zwlekam.  
Nie mylę się też i nie waham,  
Bo nikt nigdy mnie nie oszukał,  
Gdzie kto ma przydział, powiem,  
Niech każde z was mnie wysłucha._

Wszyscy wokoło zaczęli klaskać, wobec czego i Darcie dołączyła do ogólnych owacji, które jednak po chwili musiały ustąpić.

– Uczeń lub uczennica – odezwała się profesor McGonagall, rozwijająca właśnie wielki zwój pergaminu – której nazwisko wyczytam, wkłada tiarę i siada na stołku. Po usłyszeniu swojego przydziału wstaje i siada przy odpowiednim stole.

Darcie przełknęła ślinę. Jeżeli to wszystko... jeśli wystarczy tylko założyć na głowę stary, brudny kapelusz, to chyba da radę to zrobić...? Rozejrzała się po sali. "_Ackerley, Stewart!_" siedział już na stołku, zaś Dennis nadal dygotał tuż obok niej.

Wydawało się to ciągnąć w nieskończoność, lecz dziewczynka doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest to spowodowane głównie tym, iż jest jej nieznośnie zimno, a stanie na oczach całej szkoły jest wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne, zwłaszcza kiedy jest się świadomym tego, iż za chwilę siądzie się z wielkim, starym kapeluszem na głowie...

Dennis został przydzielony do Gryffindoru; Darcie widziała, jak biegnie w kierunku brata, podekscytowany i coś mu mówi. Na stołkach siadali kolejni uczniowie, równie bladzi i przerażeni jak ona sama – tak przynajmniej sądziła.

Dopiero wtedy spostrzegła, że ma dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści. Starała się je rozluźnić, jednak nie było to takie proste.

– Shirley, Aubrianna! – zawołała profesor McGonagall, a Darcie poczerwieniała. Podeszła chwiejnym krokiem do stołka i niemalże się na niego osunęła.

Nadal zaciskała dłonie, aż pobielały jej knykcie, a całe jej ciało drżało z zimna i przerażenia. Tiara była za duża, więc opadła jej na oczy. Ktoś krzyknął.

– Ruda zaraz zemdleje!

Rozległo się parę cichych chichotów, lecz Darcie siedziała w miejscu; prawdę powiedziawszy, tak właśnie się czuła. A mimo swego przerażenia, jednocześnie nie mogła nie odnosić wrażenia, że wszystko to jest dziwnie głupie...

– Coś mi się widzi, że Gryfonem to ty nie zostaniesz – usłyszała nagle cichy głosik w swojej głowie i omal nie pisnęła. Wkrótce jednak strach został zastąpiony przez jakiś trudny do wyjaśnienia gniew.

– Wcale nie chcę być Gryfonem – pomyślała Darcie. – Chcę, żeby to się już skończyło.

– Cóż, uczniowie zazwyczaj bardzo pragną zostać Gryfonami... wiesz, z tego domu wyszło mnóstwo wspaniałych czarodziejów – kontynuował głosik.

– Podobnie jak z innych – odparła Darcie tak szybko, jak tiara przestałą mówić. – Wszystkim się wydaje, że to odwaga daje wszystko, a przecież odwaga tak często mylona jest z głupotą.

Głosik zaśmiał się, lecz nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego, rozdarcie przy krawędzi znowu się otworzyło i tiara ponownie odezwała się na całą salę.

– RAVENCLAW!

* * *

_W rozdziale wykorzystane zostały fragmenty książki "Harry Potter i Czara Ognia" autorstwa J.K. Rowling w tłumaczeniu A. Polkowskiego._


End file.
